pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichika Hoshiawa
}} : "The fresh melodies In our hearts, let them blossom! Next Melody Is starting!" : – Ichika's opening prologue Ichika Hoshiawa(いちか宮), Is the main protagonist of Next Melody, project and series. She Is a student at PriPara Idol Academy, Ichika Is a cute-type Idol whose preferred brand Is Sweet Story, and later on, In the Series, she becomes the muse. Ichika Is currently 13 years old of age. Bio Ichika Hoshimiya Is a young female student, who attends PriPara Idol Academy, In the past she helped her Families Cafe, which sold various desserts that would fit the theme of a Family Menu, although she was Inexperienced all she could do was be a waiter, but from time to time she helped her Mother work; by adding decorations onto the desserts. Ichika always wanted to become a Idol, but never had a purpose nor reason why to, she just wanted to become a Idol due to her Mother being a Idol In the past, overlooking the reasons why you should be a Idol. When Ichika got Invited to a live show of Kiseki Stars, the unit formed of Hanako, Mielle, Miyuki and Emiko. In her words the concert was like a Aurora In the sky, she saw how much Idols would light up the Audience, and make them want to cheer along, and try harder. She got Inspired to become a Idol, to help people around her; She especially looked up to the member Miyuki, Ichika started training and hoping she would get a PriTicket. After months of developing, she finally got a Priticket, and quickly entered a Audition. When Ichika got called to stage, she entered the stage and did a basic concert, unfortunately not passing. Ichika became quite upset, but met Miyuki who cheered her up by giving her great advice. Appearance Ichika Is a tall young girl who has a fair complexion, with lime eyes. She has medium length auburn hair which fades Into a lighter brown, and Is noticed to be quite wavy, she wears her trademark medium sized ribbon, with a heart pin holding It up left to her separated bangs, she formerly wore a medium school uniform but soon changed to the default PriPara Idol uniform when she transferred to Starlight. Appearances When she exercises she ties her hair up as two small sized buns, with a slight curl sticking out. She wears the default exercising outfit, which Is a white tracksuit with Purple sleeves, and a small sized Star on her chest which Is Purple. When she Is In disguise she wears round glasses, and often fairy tale themed clothes, but soon has to change Into a black dress with leggings to blend In. Her preferred coords Is of the brand Sweet Story, which Is a fairy tale themed brand for those with a cheerful personality, Ichika often wears the purple coord to fit her palette. Evolution Formerly, Ichika had long length hair that reached her waist, similar to her Mothers hair style she put her signature ribbon on her right side. But later on, she cropped her hair so It reaches her shoulders, often putting a short amount of hair In pigtails. During the first and second arc, she has cropped hair that reaches her shoulders, she left her signature ribbon on her left side, near her separated bangs. She currently has the default Sweet Story coord for rookies. In the third arc, her hair has noticeably gotten longer, now reaching her upper back. In the fourth and fifth arc, she has hit her growth sprout reaching 5'7. She puts her hair up In a simple Odango hair style, worn In two spherical buns, with large amount of hair worn loose from her buns, with simple bangs. In the Sixth arc, the two year time skip, It shows her hair now cropped once again, reaching her shoulders with a short amount of hair put Into two spherical buns, her left bun Is held up by her signature ribbon. OVAs In the first OVA, It shows Ichika as a fully grown up young woman, around her 30s she puts her hair In a braid/plait that Is tied with a small ribbon, retired as a Idol Ichika Is wearing a short sleeved white shirt with cropped jeans, Including a golden bracelet. In the second OVA, It shows Ichika In the past as a six year old. She has bandages on her knee, with her hair In a messy braid/plait, she wears simple dungarees with a short sleeved white shirt with a unicorn theme. Personality Ichika Is seen to be Cheerful, very normal for a Main Protagonist. She Is a gung-ho girl who spreads happiness, and usually looks on the bright side of things. Ichika, Is known to break lots of Stereotypes for being very smart. Although, Ichika Is quite dense when It goes under the topics of the real world. Ichika likes to prank, as seen In Episode 10 she'd pull various pranks, due to the fact she's mischievous. She gets along with anybody and everyone, even her Rivals or her haters. As seen In the Halloween Special, Ichika doesn't have much fears making It so she can't get scared easily. It has been pointed out Ichika has a sweet, personality that Influences those around her to try harder. Although, Ichika doesn't take kindly to Insults. If someone were to Insult her, she'd become very stubborn. She Is quite straightforward and shares most of her Personality with her Mother. Ichika Is straight forward and full of curiosity making her want to set out on Adventures more than others, she Is seen as brave and courageous due to her adventure and goals, she'd even climb a Mountain for fun. Ichika, picked up the ability to know how someone's feeling by just looking Into their eyes, making her want to help those around her more often, even If they don't want her to help. Ichika Is seen to often make Jokes, or Puns, usually related to Space, or Food. Ichika got her Love for food from her Mother, although, she didn't love all food but she wasn't picky either. Ichika, would help anyone If they needed help. And she would help, or get to know them even If they didn't want her to. She'd be marked off as annoying, when she tried to get to know someone who didn't want to know her, but In the end becoming friends with them. Ichika, Is quite straightforward so she'd say what's on her mind regardless of the situation, unlike her Mother Ichika sometimes exaggerates what happens, for fun, most likely to those Younger than her, making It seem like a whole new adventure, but she'd always tell them In the end that It wasn't that amazing. Ichika, usually Is seen as the odd one out, due to her love for various Subjects In School (Math, History, etc.) and also being the outgoing and straightforward type; liking Sports. And also joining every club, every year, making her seem as If she's breaking all the stereotypes put usually It's due to the fact she knows Studying Is more Important. In Fights, Ichika never chooses a fight she simply tries to listen to both sides and sort the situation down, neither does she ever believe Evil exists, she only believes, there are actions that make you do something that goes under the Topic Evil, although Ichika Is quite easy to forgive everyone, she'd always remember what you did regardless of the time It was. Ichika loves making Friends, she'd possibly make a new friend everyday If she could, she never left a Friend behind and If she fought with them she'd always make things right, although, she's quite sensitive to those who talk bad about her Friends, or her Family, In the end standing up brave and fixing the problem ahead of her, making sure no one talked bad about her Friends or Family, again. Background Ichika wanted to become a Idol ever since finding out her Mother was a former Idol, knowing that there would be obstacles she still wanted to do so; she didn't understand how the system worked, nor anything else for that matter but still wanted to become a Idol. When she saw Kiseki Stars perform, she genuinely wanted to become a Idol to spread happiness like they did with the audience, now understanding what It Is to become a Idol. Ichika wanted to be an Idol ever since she was young due to her Mother, she thought nothing less of It than being an Idol. But when she saw Kiseki Stars, she Instantly fell In love. Not the concert, but on how Idols can open new dreams and create smiles. And Instantly put a smile on your face, so from then Ichika wanted to make those who are sad happy, and those who are happy happier. She wants to create new dreams and smiles, from then she tried her best.. Relationships Yumi Tenshi - Yumi Is the designer of her primary brand Sweet Story, both are super close and Ichika loves hugging her and holding Yumi's hand. They have a sister type of relationship, but Ichika doesn't know whether she's the little sister or Yumi Is. Miyuki - Both are close friends. Etymology Ichika, (苺花, Ichika) Ichi (苺) meaning Strawberry, a reference to her Mothers name, Ichigo. Ka (花), literally translating to Flower. Quotes "The Fresh Melodies In Our Hearts, Let Them Blossom Next Melody Is starting!" -At the start of every Episode Fail Is another way to start again, without countless fails you won't grow. You need to learn from your mistakes and blossom as a even better Idol! If you give up now, your story will never be written. You must challenge the Universe Itself, nothing will be able to knock you down, even If It does.. You'll get up again! -Ichika's reply to Miyuki I'm sometimes called annoying, but I don't mind. Because, I'm able to be myself, and love the way I am! Without accepting who you are, you'll never learn to love the world either, so open your heart to me! -Ichika to her fans Yumi take my hand! Don't cry! Look, It was raining but now there's a rainbow, It's like a miracle! We'll follow the path of the rainbow, to return! The Rainbow will lead us back! -To Yumi I sometimes want to stop, and just cry.. Regardless of how much times I said to learn from your mistakes, sometimes It's easier said then done.... Sometimes, I also want to do horrible acts to win, sometimes I also want to give up.. But all my precious memories, the small, the big, even the sad times! I treasure them, because I can spend my time with you all! I know sometimes, we all feel rotten. It's not because we are evil, It's because we are Humans. We all share feelings, we all know how we feel. So, I want to try harder to win next time! Because, they'll always be a next time, regardless If you lose. You just need to walk down your path, sometimes It might be hard, sometimes you'll starve. But If you continue walking, you'll see the end of your path, where your story ends to the beginning. -Ichika's speech to when she lost to Ayumi Sharing a melody, Ichika Hoshiawa, ready to create a story! -Ichika's quote when entering the dressing room (Season 1) The words to describe my happiness on stage.. I can't describe them! Ichika Hoshiawa, entering the stage! -Ichika's quote when entering the dressing room (Season 2) The Aurora of a scenery, the warmth In my chest.. Ichika Hoshiawa, sharing my tune! -Ichika's quote when entering the dressing room (Season 3-4) Brand new smiles and dreams to share, a miracle awakens! Ichika Hoshiawa, running towards happiness! -Ichika's quote when entering the dressing room (Season 5) My sadness fading Into happiness.. Lets create new memories to share! Ichika Hoshiawa! -Ichika's quote when entering the dressing room (Season 6) The shooting stars I see, we'll never be able to reach It. They are probably thousand light years away, but my hand can't help but try to reach the scenery I'm seeing In the sky. I can't help searching, even though It's named Impossible.. I love adventures! -Ichika at the Shooting Star view Don't give up, my words can't help you but my actions can. You tried, you failed? You just need to get up on your feet again to enter the stage, don't let the sadness lock you up In the cage, grab the key with your own strength and free yourself. Only then, can you actually say your words with passion once again, only then you can actually say you've done everything. -Ichika to Sakura Seki Words don't define you, you can have any persona you want and you'll make your dream come true, Cera! You can create your own melody too! -Reply to Cera I can't tell you how I feel. So let my melody sing out the story In my heart! -Ichika's speech Idol Information Ichika Is a cute type Idol whose preferred brand Is Sweet Story, which Is a brand based off adventures, and fairy tales. She often wears the purple colored coords matching her current color palette. Ichika's school number Is 311, reference towards the fact her lucky number Is three. Plot Ichika always wanted to become a Idol, as seen In the first Next Melody movie she poured her heart out Into becoming an Idol. At the start of the movie, Ichika Is seen to be trying to plant Flowers. Ichigo talked to Ichika about becoming an Idol, and the responsibilities of having to be one. Ichika replying, that she'd much rather give It a try then not try at all. When Ichika finished up, she headed Into the house. Where she got a call from Ayumi, telling Ichika that she left her book at her house. In a hurry, Ichika decided to go pick It up. When Ichika got to the house, Ayumi was holding Two Idol tickets, to Miyuki's Solo concert and the unit concert. Ichika soon realizing that Ayumi might of lied, to surpise Ichika with tickets. Ayumi Invited Ichika to the concert along with her and Lala, and Ichika decided to go. The next day, both of them head to the Concert. On the way Ayumi getting nervous, and Ichika helping Ayumi. When they finally entered It. They all sat down, feasting their eyes on the Unit's concert, Ichika couldn't take her eyes off them, they were dragging the crowds In and making more people watch there concert. Ichika then fell In love with Idols more, as before she just wanted to become a Idol to follow her Mother's footsteps, but now realized how Important an Idol's job Is, she then wanted to create new smiles and dreams. Determined Ichika trained for a whole year until she earned a PriTicket. Taking Part In Auditions The auditions nowadays seems quite harder, Ichika being troubled by the fact she couldn't get Into a Audition. Entered Into the least viewed one. Finding out that Audition was actually the hardest there was, and It was the most viewed but no one knew. As Ichika trained for the audition, decided to take a break. Going to Central Town, and making a cake for fun. There she meets Kou, the one who was extremely mean to Ichika; they didn't get along one bit. After there little feud, Ichika headed back. Finishing up her training, the following day. The auditions got changed, It was the following day Instead of tomorrow. So Ichika only had four hours left to train, there she devoted herself to train. Alongside her friends, helping her. When the Auditions came to be, Ichika barely made It In time. Entering with the Heavenly Kimono coord, passing with flying colours. Getting to be the KiraKira girl; although she was disappointed In herself. Ichika felt as If she could have done something better. The Beach When Ichika woke up to get ready for a other day, she saw a Letter. The Letter was from her Cousin In America, she got surprised as she read It. It was Informing her that her Cousin won Tickets to the best Beach In Japan, although, her cousin couldn't make It she gave the Tickets to Ichika so she could take her sister and her friends, the surprised Ichika accepted the Tickets. And soon Invited nearly everyone, although when they arrived. It was seen that the Beach was super dirty, not only was Kids destroying the Place but Adults too. The troubled Ichika didn't know what to do, until Cera mentioned a Idea to actually clean up the Place. Then Ichika got the Idea, to start up a Event. Where everybody will clean the place to look for treasures! And on the end of It, they will do a concert. Although, only Ichika, Cera, Karin, Ayumi, Lala, Sapphire was there. They needed more people, as they thought on who to Invite they were surpised by lots of there friends. Itsuki, Haru, Kou, Mitsuo, Hina, Hiyori, Mielle, Chiyo, Miyuki, and Sakurano, Taka, Miyu, and more. They all agreed to help as they wanted to do something, from there they started handing out Posters. In the end no one came expect from them, the sad Ichika once again had no clue what to do. Then she saw a amazing Idea. She got the Idea to pull off the first 'Sea' concert, everyone was confused until she explained. They will have the concert In the clean Ocean, with swimsuits. They will dance with all the dolphins and much more! Although, Karin asked how to do It since there was no way they could call the Animals of the Sea to help. Miyuki, and Chiyo stood forward. With a grin, Both of them soon started singing a refreshing Melody, which called all the Animals of the Sea. Helping them, to get closer. As they went Into the Ocean and started dancing with the Animals, a crowd of Fans were made. Then all of them shouted, We need to make this Beach clean again! Please help us? As they did. The concert ending with cheers, all the Fans helped them clean up the Beach. As sunset came, they were finally finished. Enjoying the view, and the clean Ocean. As they heard someone walking from behind them, they all turned around to see Ichika's and Sapphire's Cousin smiling with Sakura Seki. Trivia *Ichika Is a pisces *Her birthday Is March 3rd *Ichika Is one of the first characters to not be from Japan *She Is the fourth character to have ombre hair, first being Mielle Le Lumiere, Lala Nijino, Sora Karan, Mina. *Her name literally translates to Strawberry Flower, a reference towards her love for both strawberries and flowers. *Her original name was going to be Miyu and then Miyuki *She shares her birthday with Yume Nijino from Aikatsu! Stars *Her favorite foods Include white rice, and noodles *Her disliked foods Include pizza *Unlike her Mother, Ichika has one of the more simple autographs *Her autograph Includes a Strawberry *In Episode 09 of Next Melody, she was seen reading a Math book with the title of, Ichika Is the best. *It was hinted It was a pun from her friend who called herself the best *Ichika Is known to have a bad memory, but In reality she only remembers things she enjoys *Her favorite types of flower Includes Lotus *It Is a known fact Ichika Is one of the first Lovely Type Idols to have a lime eye color *She was the first character created In Next Melody apart from Taka Shiba. *Her eye color Is actually a mixture of Golden and Lime Category:TakaShiba Category:Lovely Idol Category:Next Melody Category:Idol